


Perfect Pretext

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt filling, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, because porn, changed the rate to mature, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac watched as the hunter picked the two presents from under the Christmas tree, offering one to his daughter and the other to Isaac. Stunned that the Argent actually thought of buying him presents for Christmas, Isaac just stared at the two gifts sitting on his lap, waiting to be opened. He looked up to catch Chris’ eyes and he felt his cheeks burning quite suddenly, touched by the gesture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone! Here is another prompt submitted through tumblr for a Chrisaac fic, anon wanted something fluffly and feelsy and with the less daddy kink possible. It's a bit off season but I hope you will all like. It'll probably be a two or three parts work. Enjoy !

“What? Really, for me?”

Isaac blinked few times, mouth hanging slightly open as Allison nodded, gesturing toward the present wrapped in a pretty gold paper with a black ribbon on top of it.

“Come on, open it!” she hurried him, her smile kindly reaching her eyes.

She briefly turned as Chris entered the room.

“Merry Christmas” he said, pressing a kiss in her hair.

“Merry Christmas dad” she replied with a smile.

Reaching on the coffee table, she handed her father a present that had the same shape as the one she gave to Isaac. Christopher titled his head and shook it lightly, as if he could tell what was inside the glistening black wrapping paper tied with a golden ribbon.

Isaac watched as the hunter picked the two presents from under the Christmas tree, offering one to his daughter and the other to Isaac. Stunned that the Argent actually thought of buying him presents for Christmas, Isaac just stared at the two gifts sitting on his lap, waiting to be opened. He looked up to catch Chris’ eyes and he felt his cheeks burning quite suddenly, touched by the gesture.

“Go on, they’re for you.” Insisted Chris with a move of the chin as he sat down in his armchair.

Allison had already opened hers, and she let out a cry of excitement, pressing against her chest a wooden box with a glass top that revealed a set of chiseled knives.

“You remembered! Thank you!”

She dropped herself on the arm of her father’s seat to kiss him before turning to Isaac.

“You haven’t opened them yet?”

Isaac blushed even more.

“You didn’t have to…” he muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

He ripped off the paper from the one given by Chris and took off the lid of the large but quite flat box. Isaac’s eyes widened as he took sight of what was sitting in the box, just for him. He never told anyone that he actually liked fashion. Among his few possessions were two worn out notebooks in which he made collages of all the clothes he liked. And he never showed them to anyone. So how the hell Chris knew about that brown leather jacket, the matching scarf and the pair of sunglasses? It was the first outfit he had made in his notebook. His favourite by far.

“Ho- How?”

“I plead guilty” softly laughed Allison. “Dad didn’t know what to buy so I told him where you kept the notebooks.”

Isaac blinked in bewilderment, not daring to brush his fingers on the jacket.

“I’m sorry I went through your stuff” said Chris, sounding sincere.

Isaac didn’t bother to listen to the man’s heartbeat.

“No, no… It’s fine, really.”

Isaac was breathing unevenly as he took the cream scarf in his hands.

“If they don’t fit, it’s still possible to return them”

It felt so strange to spend what people would call a normal Christmas after so many years of abuse. It felt even stranger that he was spending it with a hunter family. Yes, really strange but in a good way. His chest and ears were warm, his head was a little dizzy, but he felt fine.

Isaac stared at the clothes without touching them for what seemed to be a long time but neither of the Argent said anything. Then Isaac put the lid back on the box and carefully put it down beside him on the couch to undo the ribbon on Allison’s present.

The black little screen of the game console reflected his astonished face. Isaac had to close his eyes and breathe in very deep to prevent from actually throw himself at Allison and her father’s feet.

“Thank you” he murmured, carefully taking it out of its box.

He put it down and stood up, shaking a bit under the emotion.

“Just- Just a second” he said, disappearing in the corridor.

Isaac went through his small wardrobe, kneeling on the floor of the room the Argent had kindly offered him for whenever he stayed with them. One could say the Argent, Melissa and the Hale shared the custody of Isaac, even if it was unofficial. Isaac didn’t have much money, but he really wanted to thank the people that gradually became family in his eyes. So he had hid there all the presents he wanted to gift them for Christmas. He rummaged through the little boxes to find the ones wearing the Argent’s tags.

He almost slammed the closet’s door in his hurry to go back to the living room. Once there, Isaac held out his gifts, smiling shyly as he tried not to chew on his lower lip.

“It’s not much” he said “I hope they’ll please you”

Isaac took a few steps back, hands in his jeans’ pocket and eyes stuck to the tip of his shoes, waiting for them to open their presents. Another high cry of joy let him know that Allison liked hers, and Isaac lifted his head up just in time to be hit full force by the young woman who engulfed him in a hug.

“Thank you!” she squealed. “Thank you so much!”

She was reading again the autographed photo of Florence + The Machine that accompanied the deluxe version of Ceremonials. Allison ran to her room and soon music resonated through the apartment. Chris was smiling. Seconds later, she was back in the room to retrieve her knives set and disappeared again into her room, leaving both Isaac and her father in the living room.

The hunter hadn’t opened his gifts yet. He was watching intently Isaac who was currently taking the scarf in his hands, brushing his fingers on the soft fabric of it. After a moment, Isaac excused himself with a shy smile, saying he’ll try them on.

Chris took this opportunity of being alone to open the presents. He would never say it overtly but he felt uncomfortable being watched when someone offered him something. He took Allison’s present and under the paper, he found the same game console that she offered to Isaac and a little card.

_Dad,_  
You seem to enjoy spending time with Isaac but I doubt that learning about Hunters’ history is a good excuse. So here is the perfect pretext.  
Love, Allison. 

Surprised at first, Chris let out a soft laugh, shaking slightly his head. True, he liked the young man. He was simple, always willing to help and to learn. He was also a quiet person, a trait Chris liked even if he suspected that Isaac developed that more as a way to survive rather than something natural. As for Hunters’ history, it happened because he always found the young man the nose in one of his many books from his office. He thought at first that Isaac would listen just out of politeness but after the second time it happened, he started to ask questions. They were more than often centered on the werewolves’ facts but Chris felt it was more than just simple curiosity. It felt like Isaac was trying to understand himself better.

Chris shook his head to go back to the present that was still waiting to be opened, Isaac’s one. He picked it up from the coffee table and unwrapped it. For a moment, he just stared, breath caught in his chest.

_Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent_

We hunt those who hunt us, their family motto. Carved in the black wood, the silver letters matched the lock and the key. For now unlocked, Chris pushed open the lid of the box and in sat a card with Isaac’s elegant but small writing.

_I didn’t really know what to offer you. I’d like to thank you for all you’ve done for me, even if you didn’t have to, given our respective situations. Again, thank you. Isaac_

Apart from the card, the box was empty. Well, not totally. The bottom of it was made of some sort of red velvety material that took the shape of a gun. Just when he was about to close it, Chris spotted something inside the lid, something that shone under the light as he turned the box to have a better sight of it. Other silver words were carved there.

_We go by the Code_

Chris couldn’t help but smile at that, even if it also brought up some dark memories. He studied more thoroughly the box and thought that the materials used for its creation were probably expensive and wondered how Isaac managed to buy an item like that.

“Do you like it?”

The question couldn’t have been asked in a shyer tone.

“Yes, I do. Thank you Isaac”

Chris stood up but stopped midway as Isaac finally stepped in the living room, wearing Chris’ present. Actually, Isaac had entirely changed his clothes. He had exchanged his deep blue hoodie for a white long sleeved t-shirt that he wore under the leather jacket; and his loose and ripped jeans for another brown straight pair. He was holding the sunglasses in his hand and the scarf was loosely tied around his neck.

“How do I look? Is it okay?”

“You look like you jumped out of a magazine” he finally managed to say.

Isaac felt an increase in the burn of his cheeks and he smiled softly. Chris noticed how the young man’s gaze shied away on his right, barely a second or two, just like every time he was being praised or complimented.

“Oh my god!”

Allison was standing in the doorway and she turned around Isaac, almost eyeing him under every angle.

“You’re stunning Isaac!”

Isaac rubbed the back of his neck, gaze shying away again.

“Thank you”

His eyes caught Chris’ and held it a moment.

“We’re going to be late” said Allison, putting on the coat she had in her hands. “Let’s go or Melissa will kill us”

Chris nodded, remembering himself to ask Isaac about the box later. He grabbed his car keys while his daughter and Isaac chatted on their way to the elevator.

“I can already imagine Scott’s reaction” she said “Whoa! You look like a rock star!” she added, mouth hanging open and eyes shining in a sort of goofy expression, imitating her boyfriend.

“But I am a rock star” replied Isaac while he put on his sunglasses with an arrogant move.

They both laughed and Chris thought that this Christmas day with the McCall promised to be full of events.


	2. Of Mistletoe and Chocolate Cupcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year’s Eve was slowly but surely approaching. When Chris got back home that afternoon, it was to find Isaac sitting at the kitchen table, nose in books, hand scribbling down notes. Chris navigated silently around the table, went to the fridge and after pouring a glass of milk, left it on the table. Isaac lifted up his face from his notes and blinked like an owl. His eyes were going from the glass of milk and Chris. Then a smile lit up his features and mouthed a feeble thank you and Chris actually noticed he had earphones, music so very lightly spilling out. Chris smiled back and patted his shoulder on his way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two ! It was a bit long to write, but I hope you'll enjoy. Next part will be the last for this work. Thank you!

Chris stopped underneath the branch of mistletoe hanging in the hall. Music was flooding out of Allison’s closed door.

“Hey, you should kiss, you’re under the mistletoe!”

Chris had raised a brow at this suggestion Stiles made from across the room. Isaac, who stood by him at the moment, had let out a strangled “What?!” and his cheeks flushed red.

“He’s not saying you should make out” added Scott, smiling awkwardly. “Just that it’s the tradition, you know”

Chris had looked up to the mistletoe the same way he was doing right now.

“Everything okay, Chris?”

Isaac’s voice was soft and a bit sleepy. After they had headed back home hours ago, the young man had fallen asleep in front of an umpteenth crappy movie made for television about Christmas’ spirit.

“Come here”

Isaac obeyed, still in the haze Morpheus had sent him into. Standing right in front of him, Chris wrapped him in a hug. Isaac froze for a second or two then leaned in the embrace of the hunter, nuzzling his shoulder. He closed his eyes, his heart grew wild beats and without really noticing it, his hands fisted in the back of Chris’ shirt.

Pressing soft lips to his temple, Chris wished him a Merry Christmas again. Isaac uttered a muffled Merry Christmas as well into the fabric, still face deep in his shoulder. It felt comfortable to be there, in this discreet embrace, for both of them. Then Chris slowly pulled away, ruffling Isaac’s messy hair.

“What was that for?” Isaac managed to ask.

As an answer, Chris pointed a finger toward the ceiling, wished him a good night and disappeared in the corridor. Isaac lifted his eyes to see, hanging above his head, a branch of mistletoe. Smiling at himself, Isaac walked sleepily to his room, Chris’ scent floating around him and following him even under the covers.

\----

New Year’s Eve was slowly but surely approaching. When Chris got back home that afternoon, it was to find Isaac sitting at the kitchen table, nose in books, hand scribbling down notes. Chris navigated silently around the table, went to the fridge and after pouring a glass of milk, left it on the table. Isaac lifted up his face from his notes and blinked like an owl. His eyes were going from the glass of milk and Chris. Then a smile lit up his features and mouthed a feeble thank you and Chris actually noticed he had earphones, music so very lightly spilling out. Chris smiled back and patted his shoulder on his way out.

The hunter settled on the couch, working on papers, writing from time to time. Sometimes, he looked up from his task, watching Isaac scratching the back of his head, or stretching out, his hips bucking forward and curving even more the small of his back; sometimes he stared intently as Isaac chewed on his pen, or the way he was sliding back up the sleeves of his shirt, pale fingers contrasting on dark fabric.

Isaac was looking less and less focused on his homework as much as Chris felt distracted by the presence of the young man. He remembered the words his daughter had written on the card. Perfect pretext. With a sigh, he got up and tapped on Isaac’s shoulder.

“Yes?” he asked, tugging out one earphone.

“You look like you could use a break” said Chris, gesturing toward the scratched sheets of paper.

“Well, I have lots of work to do” winced Isaac, nose wrinkling.

“I’ll try to keep you away less than one hour. Does that sound good to you?” offered Chris. “You could teach me how to play with this thing Allison gifted us both, what do you think?”

“Sure!”

Isaac looked happy to oblige and got up from his chair.

“Let me get mine” he said before dashing to his room.

Chris shook his head and sat back on the sofa, picking up the game console on the coffee table where he had left it since the last time he tried playing. Isaac came back running and dropped himself next to the hunter, smiling widely.

“I’m all ears” said Chris, returning his smile.

“I’m pretty sure you know how to turn it on, right? Or do I have to teach you that as well?” teased Isaac.

Chris rolled his eyes, which seemed to make Isaac laugh. They chose a fighting game at first, and Isaac took the time to explain every setting to the other man, trying not to confuse him. They were both laughing, sometimes Chris grunted when he was losing a round.

Their shoulders were brushing against each other, from time to time their hands touched as Isaac helped Chris to play. They were aware of the other’s presence in their personal space.

Chris sometimes caught Isaac staring at him, gaze shying away as soon as he was seen, cheeks flushing pink. After a while, Isaac started cheating, distracting Chris in order to win rounds because the hunter was starting to make his way back in the run. Isaac was pushing on Chris’ shoulder to shift his focus when a loud rumble filled the room. Chris stared at him and then laughed.

“Haven’t you eaten at all today?” he asked, getting up from the couch.

“Yeah, just a sandwich ‘round noon” answered Isaac.

Chris disappeared in the kitchen to come back with chocolate cupcakes. He handed one to Isaac who took it and thanked him with a nod. Chris sat back down, the list of his character’s moves open on his screen, and he tried to understand the basic ones. Silence filled the room for a moment and Chris enjoyed the soft warmth radiating from Isaac’s body next to him.

“So, do you like it?” asked Isaac, still munching on his cupcake.

Chris looked up to find a smiling young man with chocolate smeared on his bottom lip. Forgetting his console, Chris lifted up his hand, dragged his thumb over the chocolaty lip and as he did so, he saw Isaac’s face showing surprise first and then somehow, his pupils blew wide. Isaac’s lips remained parted, gaze locked on the thumb Chris just pressed on his lip and that he was now putting in his mouth to suck the chocolate off of it.

Isaac’s breath hitched up, blood rushing in his whole body. Chris was looking at him and he barely felt that he was moving, tilting his head on the side, leaning toward the hunter’s face. Chris took out his thumb and Isaac’s eyes focused on it again.

Isaac was so close now that Chris could feel his breath on the skin of his hand. He didn’t know what in the holy world made his do this but he pressed his thumb again on the plump and pink flesh and Isaac briefly closed his eyes, almost kissing it. Something twisted in Chris’ guts and he ached for more, heart thumping loudly in his throat. Leaning forward, his thumb slid along Isaac’s jaw line and he pressed his lips on Isaac’s. Obviously, he strongly tasted of chocolate.

Isaac let out a sigh, hands tightly fisting on the hunter’s shirt. Warm and wet tongue licked his lips and he parted his own a little more. Isaac couldn’t help but moan softly in Chris’ mouth as he felt his hand sliding along the back of his neck, making him tilt his head a little more, giving him better access.

Chris shivered at the moan and all he could do was to deepen even more the kiss, biting Isaac’s lip. They were both struggling to breath but not willing to break up the kiss. It was hot, needy, almost desperate. Eventually Chris pulled back. Isaac still had his eyes closed, panting, cheeks red. He looked so young. _Fuck_!

“We shouldn’t have…”

Chris’ voice was raw and he instantly cleared his throat. He pulled away even more, ran a hand over his face as he sighed heavily.

“I’m sorry”

Isaac had opened his eyes and he was looking torn and puzzled. The red of cheeks was already fading.

“No, no. It’s okay” he said, feeling helpless.

“No, it’s not, Isaac. You’re seventeen, you’re a kid”

There was the clatter of plastic against wood as the young man dropped his console on the coffee table and before he could do anything, Isaac was leaving the room, practically running.

“Isaac, wait!”

Allison appeared in the living room doorway, eyebrows high on her forehead.

“What’s going on?”

\---

“Dad! I’ll end up throwing up if you don’t stop moving around like that!”

Chris was pacing worryingly in the living room, trying to call Isaac to hear once again the voicemail. He sighed and dropped his phone on the table.

“I didn’t mean it to happen…” he said, sounding defeated and confused.

“If you don’t tell me what happened, I can’t help” replied Allison, arms crossed.

“God knows where he might have ran”

“Probably somewhere he feels safe. Now dad, please tell me” she begged.

Chris looked at his daughter and sighed again.

“We kissed” he said bluntly, not knowing how to put it in a nicer way.

“Oh”

Chris frowned and stopped pacing to turn around and look at Allison.

“You don’t seem so surprised” he said.

Allison seemed hesitant.

“Well, I live with both of you. And-”

Allison’s phone chimed before she could finish.

“He’s going to Scott’s. He’s safe, you can stop worrying.”

A sigh of relief escaped Chris’ chest and he sat down on the sofa.

“You were saying something”

“You’re attracted to each other” she said.

“How can you know that?!” Chris exclaimed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“No need to be a genius to see the way you’ve been looking at each other for a while now. Beside, you just told me you kissed.”

“But he’s seventeen, Allison! Just like you!”

“Yes, I know. That’s why I offered you the consoles.”

Chris stood up.

“What do you mean?”

Allison briefly closed her eyes.

“I tried to help you get to know each other better. I just didn’t know you’d jump so many fences at the time!”

“Wha- Just… This is insane.”

For a moment, they both remained silent, Chris pacing again around the room.

“What did you tell him?”

“What?”

“What did you tell him for him to run away like that? Something happened, just tell me.”

“I…” Chris shook his head. “I told him we shouldn’t have kissed. That he was just a kid”

“Oh dad…”

Chris was now frowning even more.

“What is it?”

“That was rude”

“I didn’t mean to hurt him, Allison!”

“Well you did. He feels comfortable around you. He likes you. And when he finally has the chance to be on your radar, you tell him he’s a kid? You totally brushed away his feelings for you”

“Allison, he’s”

“Seventeen, like me, I know. But what you are insinuating is that because he’s seventeen, he can’t have strong feelings. That he cannot like you.”

“That’s not what I’m saying. It’s just not… Healthy.”

“He’ll be eighteen in three weeks. Give him a chance.”

Chris looked tired.

“I can’t do that, Allison” Chris sighed. “No, I’m not changing my mind. Tell him he’s still welcome here but that we’ll never ever bring that topic on again”

“Dad!” Allison tried.

“No, Allison, this conversation is over.”

Allison stood there, alone in the living room, wondering how things would go on from now.

Chris took a shower and went to bed early, without eating. Sleep was fleeing him. All he could think of was the way Isaac had responded to his kiss. And the way he looked so hurt before running away.

On his side, Isaac couldn’t find sleep either. He slashed zombies with Scott for a long time, barely touched to the pizzas Melissa had ordered. Long after Scott had fallen asleep on his bed in the weirdest position ever, he was still playing, trying not to think of Chris’ hand on the back of his neck, of his words that had torn the corners of his heart.

It wasn’t until they reached ungodly hours of the night that their bodies gave up, falling into a dreamless slumber as the first rays of the sun beamed through their windows.


	3. From The Heart and On The Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac’s head jerked up, eyes wide. She sounded curious, but no trace of being angry or shocked.
> 
> “Hum, yeah” he replied, a little taken aback.
> 
> “Scott’s idea?” she asked, one brow arching.
> 
> “Yeah, Scott might have suggested that…”
> 
> Allison laughed.
> 
> “You’re not surprised” finally stated Isaac after a while.
> 
> “I know you and dad kissed”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter. Be warned, smut ahead! Again, thank you and enjoy!

Three days after the incident, Isaac was back at the Argent’s. The atmosphere was awkward between him and Chris as they tried to avoid each other. But thank to the time he spent with the McCall, he was determined to show Chris that his feelings weren’t just a phase. Isaac was so focused on what he was scribbling on another paper sheet that he didn’t hear the door of his room being pushed. Allison watched him a little bit as he was at his desk then picked up one of the scrambled sheet he had thrown on the floor. The sound of paper being flattened out made him lift his head up.

“No, no, no! Don’t read!”

But Isaac knew it was too late as her eyes jumped from line to line. Isaac rubbed a hand over his face, sighing loudly.

“You’re trying to write him a letter?”

Isaac’s head jerked up, eyes wide. She sounded curious, but no trace of being angry or shocked.

“Hum, yeah” he replied, a little taken aback.

“Scott’s idea?” she asked, one brow arching.

“Yeah, Scott might have suggested that…”

Allison laughed.

“You’re not surprised” finally stated Isaac after a while.

“I know you and dad kissed”

Isaac’s cheeks flushed instantly and for a moment, Allison wondered if the poor guy wasn’t about to self-combust. He tried to articulate something but just ended up opening and closing his mouth much like a fish out of water.

“I know because dad told me” she explained, sitting on the edge of Isaac’s bed.

She made a gesture next to her to invite him. Isaac dragged up his lanky figure to his bed and sat down, looking like a defeated warrior. She gave him a little shoulder bump as an attempt to comfort him.

“You really like him, right?”

“You don’t find that weird?” he asked, making a face.

She smiled softly, wrapping one arm around his shoulders. She leaned in enough to press her forehead against his.

“All I see is a young man falling for someone older than him. It happens quite often, you know.”

Isaac let out a snort “In what? Romcom?”

For a moment, they remained silent, just relishing in the other’s presence.

“What should I do?”

“Go and talk to him. Confront him to your feelings”

“I’m not really sure it’ll work” Isaac sounded far from being convinced.

“Well, it works for me” she said with a smile.

“You’re his daughter, Allison.”

“Just try. Okay? Try or you’ll regret it”

“Okay”

“And you’re too cute to be resisted”

Isaac snorted again, waving a hand in a way to say that she was saying silly things.

Allison stood up, kissed Isaac’s forehead and ran a hand in his hair before leaving his room. Few seconds later, the bell door rang and he heard Scott’s voice. Then the door closed and all he could hear was a single heartbeat, Chris’ heartbeat.

“Well, it’s now or never…” he muttered to himself, gathering up the courage to leave his room.

Isaac stood in the living room’s doorway, heart pounding in his throat.

“Can- Can we talk?”

Chris snapped his book shut and put it on the coffee table.

“Sure” he replied coldly.

“It’s about last time. When we kissed.”

“I thought we agreed to never bring this up again.”

Isaac decided to ignore the cruelty of the words even if he could perfectly hear the rise in Chris’ heartbeat rate.

“I know but… I can’t” he stopped, sighed then went to sit down on the coffee table, just in front of the hunter, pushing his book aside. “I can’t stop thinking about it. Thinking about you and, and it’s like I’m going crazy”

“Isaac” tried Chris.

“No, please, let me finish. Please. If I don’t tell you this, I don’t know what I’d do but… But I won’t be okay.”

Chris leant back in the couch.

“Fine, go on.”

Isaac nodded thankfully.

“I know there are many, wow no, actually countless differences between us. Like, you’re a hunter and I’m a werewolf; and I’m just seventeen and you could be my father, among other things… But huh, things are working well between us, right? Well, were working well until” he sighed “until we kissed”

After this whole part of his speech during which he had looked at his shoes, he dared to look up and lock his gaze to Chris’ and to actually hold it.

“I know there are things that could make things even more complicated than they already are, like you’re probably still grieving Victoria’s death and, and there’s the Code but… I’m just asking for a chance. Just that. Please, just give me a chance, give us…”

Isaac’s voice slowly died. Chris was staring at him in bewilderment, an oh-my-god-how-are-you-even-real kind of expression plastered all over his face.

“Isaac” started Chris, hand rubbing his face. “Just… I can’t-”

Isaac hid his face behind his hands, shook his head and pulled on a resigned smile before getting up.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t… shouldn’t have…” his voice broke.

“Isaac, wait!”

Chris grabbed his arm, making the young man spin around and caught off guard, Isaac tripped over his feet. Chris fell back in his previous sitting position and with enough reflexes, Isaac ended up almost straddling the hunter’s lap instead of crushing him under his weight, hands on each side of his head.

From that close, Chris could feel the heavy breath of Isaac on his face, his eyes glowing yellow as the wolf probably kicked in as a reflex.

“Sorry” murmured Chris.

His hand was still on the young man’s arm and he lifted it up to cup his cheek. During the brief second it took him to blink, Chris remembered the way Isaac’s face had changed when he had brushed his thumb over his chocolaty lower lip, how his pupils had blown wide. When his eyes flew open again, Isaac had that same expression, that entranced look and slowly the surreal yellow vanished.

His hand slid from his cheek to the back of his neck, and arching up lightly his back to close the gap between them, Chris pressed his lips to Isaac’s. The hunter watched as the young man’s eyelashes casted a grey shadow over his cheeks when he closed his eyes, leaning in. His other settled on Isaac’s left thigh and that’s when Chris noticed the taut muscles, realizing that Isaac had been holding himself from sitting on his lap. Moving his hand up, he gently tugged on Isaac’s belt to allow him to relax.

Isaac’s hands grabbed Chris’ face and a part of his brain wondered how the hell this new kiss was happening. He felt Chris nibbling at his lower lip and with a sigh; Isaac opened his mouth before quickly pulling his face away. Remaining eyes closed, he let his head drop back, hands clutching at Chris’ collar.

Chris gazed him, the way his neck was exposed, the way he was breathing sharply.

“I don’t understand”

Chris managed to sit a bit straighter and wrapped one arm around Isaac’s waist, and pressed his lips on his throat.

“You said you wanted a chance”

Chris’ voice was a low rumble and it made Isaac shiver, fingers clasping on the older man’s neck, in anticipation and fear of what would be coming next.

“I don’t…” started Chris.

He sighed, feeling Isaac’s breath itching up against him.

“Things are going well, you said. I don’t know how they work between us, but they do. We’ll figure out, somehow” he whispered. “Would you like that?”

“Yes”

Chris leaned back against the couch and Isaac followed, kissing him already. Chris deepened the kiss, dragging his tongue along that plump bottom lip, which earned him a low and needy moan.

“But there will be rules” he said when they broke away to breathe.

Isaac nodded, resting his forehead on Chris’.

“You’re only seventeen. No bed sharing, no…” Chris hesitated “no sex until you’re of legal age, am I clear?”

“Very clear”

“Outside here, no one should know. Absolutely no one”

Isaac was eyeing him with an awfully needy look, eyelids wearing heavy desire, head tilted to the side.

“Is that all?”

“For now, yes”

They intently stared at each other for a moment, long and sharp breaths breaking the silence of the room.

“What do you want?” finally asked Chris, hand ruffling through Isaac’s hair.

“Kiss me”

Chris didn’t need to be told twice. Isaac moaned softly as he felt the other man sucking on his tongue, grazing his lips with his teeth, holding him tightly. His inner voice was telling him to stop things from moving things further on but Chris didn’t want to let go of Isaac’s mouth.

He liked the little noises Isaac made under his touch, hands slipping under his t-shirt, wandering on the soft flesh. More than this, Chris liked the way Isaac was barely grinding, hips swaying in a swift light move.

Isaac was dizzy with sensations, nose filled with a scent mixing Chris’ aftershave, coffee and gun powder. Behind his closed eyelids tiny colorful dots danced. Warm palms finding their way under his shirt, nails digging oh so barely in his skin shot shivers along his spine. Then for a second, he felt his body fall, as if the world suddenly turned upside down. Chris’ body weighed a bit on his own.

After laying Isaac on the sofa, Chris nuzzled his neck, sucking the skin and biting it in between kisses. Isaac’s body shuddered against his, and the young man’s arms tightened around his shoulders.

“Chris” Isaac sighed, voice raw and shaky.

The hunter’s immediate response was to rock his hips, moaning against Isaac’s shoulder. Isaac bucked his hips upward, whimpering as his clothed and hard cock rubbed against the bulge in Chris’ pants.

“What about the rules?” he stuttered, trying to catch his breath.

Chris dragged his tongue along Isaac’s neck to end up nibbling at his earlobe.

“Rules come up with exceptions” he whispered.

Isaac turned to face him, running his fingers in Chris’s short hair, and kissed him hurriedly. Pulling slightly away, Chris fumbled with Isaac’s belt and zip and the young man shivered as the sudden hit of fresh air on his skin. It was quickly replaced with the warmth of Chris’ hand. Isaac arched up against the touch, it felt foreign, it felt like torture, it felt delicious and he needed it.

Chris slipped his hand under the fabric of Isaac’s boxer, wrapped his fingers around his cock and started to wank him. Isaac’s head jerked back onto the couch’s cushions, moaning the hunter’s name in cascade. He could feel Isaac’s heart beating frantically like a bird trapped in cage against his own ribs.

Isaac whimpered as Chris’ lips crashed against his in another greedy kiss. He opened feverish eyes on his partner and pressed his mouth to his ear.

“Please, let me touch you. Please, please” he murmured.

Chris smiled against his cheek then pushed himself away.

Isaac watched as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, listened carefully the slight pinch of excitement that rose in Chris’ heartbeat. Isaac reached up, his fingers wrapping hesitantly around the hunter’s cock. Chris leaned in the touch, bracing his right arm on the back of the sofa to support himself, and closed his eyes as he exhaled a long sigh.

After few pumps of Isaac’s hand, Chris lowered his body back against Isaac’s, flesh brushing over flesh warm and wet. His own hand found its way back between Isaac’s legs, forehead pressing on the young man’s damp hair. His free arm was braced on the arm of the sofa for support. It took them few adjustments to synchronize their moves. Slowly but surely they found the right rhythm, rocking in each other’s hand. Isaac was arching up and Chris was almost on all four above him, both moaning and grunting, their messy breaths filling the air.

Chris was taking in the sight of Isaac writhing under him, lips parted and plump and red, cheeks and throat flushed. Isaac opened darkened blue eyes on him and bit his lip before moaning his name. It was followed by a soft whine and Isaac’s nails dug in the skin of his left hip.

“Chris, I can’t, I’m…”

Another whine replaced the end of his sentence and Chris sped up his pace. He was himself quite close and the light pain from Isaac’s nails seemed to increase his pleasure.

“Fuck!”

His knuckles were white from gripping so hard the armrest of the sofa, and a few more strokes made him jolt his head back, grunting as hot spurts landed on Isaac’s fingers, on his own and on Isaac’s stomach. The young man soon followed him, head thrashing left and right, his whole body shuddering.

“Oh my god, Chris!”

For a moment, they didn’t move, weirdly tangled on the sofa, trying to catch up their breath long after their orgasms had washed away. Chris kissed Isaac’s forehead and his lips before standing back up. They put almost everything in place, then headed towards the bathroom. One lazy shared shower later, Chris went back to the living room and resumed reading the book he had left on the coffee table. Isaac, after making himself a mug of hot chocolate, sat down next to him and cuddled against him.

Allison came back home around an hour later to find Isaac asleep, head resting on her father’s shoulder while he was busy reading.

“Hey” she said softly.

“Hi sweetheart”

She smiled and pointed her chin toward the sleepy young man.

“So the two of you made up, then.”

Her father waited, gaze going vague, before answering with an enigmatic smile.

“You could say that”

“Good. I’ll take a shower then I’ll go to bed. Good night dad”

“Good night Allison”

Remembering how tensed Isaac was when she left on her way to the bathroom, she shrugged and smiled to herself.

“Well, that didn’t go that bad after all”

\---

Sitting side by side, shoulder to shoulder, Isaac and Chris were playing. This time, Isaac had chosen a strategic game, and funnily, Chris seemed to learn faster than with the fighting one. Sometimes, they’d try to cheat a bit by pushing wrong buttons on the other’s console, hands brushing, laughers filling the living room. One time, Chris took a chocolate cupcake that sat on a plate on the coffee table. He bit and he caught up Isaac staring at him. Cheeks flushing slightly pink, Isaac ran the pad of his thumb on Chris’ lower lip before sucking the chocolate, just like the hunter had done it the first time.

Chris smiled and stole a chaste kiss from Isaac before they turned back their attention to the game. Yes, Chris was definitely doing better with this one. Allison tiptoed from her room to quickly look at them, Isaac laying his head on her father’s shoulder. Both smiling, chuckling sometime.

“I knew it was the perfect pretext”

And with one last look for them, she ran back to her room to open her window for a certain werewolf.


End file.
